I love you
by purple heartz
Summary: Atem, Seto, Mahad, Isis, Kisara, and Mana are children, and are in love! But what happens when Bakura, Dartz and Malik, kidnapp the girls! can the boys find their loves or will they be doomed!
1. Chapter 1

A yugioh fanfic

Summary: Atem, Mana, Seto, Kisara, Isis, and Mahad are children and are in love! but what happens when Bakura, Dartz, and Malik kidnapped the girls! can the boys save their loves or will there loves be forever lost!

Hi I'm Peaceluver6498 and I love FanFiction!

Well here's my first story! couples: AtemxMana, IsisxMahad, SetoxKisara.

Chapter1: Love

In the palace gardens there were three girls. One with white hair blue eyes and wearing a tattered light brown peasant dress and light skin. Two with tan skin one of them had brown hair and was wearing a hat with a light tanned dress and shoes. The other girl had black hair and a white dress that covered her white shoes. Their names Kisara, Mana, and Isis. The three girls were like sisters and were in love with there best friends. Prince Atem, Apprentice Seto and Apprentice Mahad.

(Mana's P.O.V)

I'm hanging out in the gardens with my best friends that are like sisters Kisara and Isis, Kisara is really sweet. But she's not like most Egyptians. She has white hair, light skin and her family isnt rich her father is really sick and her mother has to work 2-3 jobs so they wont live on the streets. Its sad really. OMR (Oh My Ra) Atem, Mahad, and Seto are coming! I know im only 6 along with Kisara. Isis is 7. Anyway Im sooooooooooo in love with the prince! I dont know if he feels the same way about me. I wish he did.

(Normal P.O.V)

The boys where coming from a meeting with the Pharoh and their masters. With Seto next in line for the malliniom rod, and Mahad a magician in training and next in line for the milliniom ring, and Atem next in line for the malliniom puzzle the three boys were constantly around each other. They became the best of friends. They even told each other who they were in love with. "Hi girls" Atem said when they reached the girls. Atem then laid his eyes on Mana. As did Mahad did with Isis and Seto with Kisara.


	2. Chapter 2

A yugioh fanfic

Summary: Atem, Mana, Seto, Kisara, Isis, and Mahad are children and are in love! but what happens when Bakura, Dartz, and Malik kidnapped the girls! can the boys save their loves or will there loves be forever lost!

Hi I'm Peaceluver6498 and I love FanFiction!

Well here's my first story! couples: AtemxMana, IsisxMahad, SetoxKisara.

Chapter1: Love

In the palace gardens there were three girls. One with white hair blue eyes and wearing a tattered light brown peasant dress and light skin. Two with tan skin one of them had brown hair and was wearing a hat with a light tanned dress and shoes. The other girl had black hair and a white dress that covered her white shoes. Their names Kisara, Mana, and Isis. The three girls were like sisters and were in love with there best friends. Prince Atem, Apprentice Seto and Apprentice Mahad.

(Mana's P.O.V)

I'm hanging out in the gardens with my best friends that are like sisters Kisara and Isis, Kisara is really sweet. But she's not like most Egyptians. She has white hair, light skin and her family isnt rich her father is really sick and her mother has to work 2-3 jobs so they wont live on the streets. Its sad really. OMR (Oh My Ra) Atem, Mahad, and Seto are coming! I know im only 6 along with Kisara. Isis is 7. Anyway Im sooooooooooo in love with the prince! I dont know if he feels the same way about me. I wish he did.

(Normal P.O.V)

The boys where coming from a meeting with the Pharoh and their masters. With Seto next in line for the malliniom rod, and Mahad a magician in training and next in line for the milliniom ring, and Atem next in line for the malliniom puzzle the three boys were constantly around each other. They became the best of friends. They even told each other who they were in love with. "Hi girls" Atem said when they reached the girls. Atem then laid his eyes on Mana. As did Mahad did with Isis and Seto with Kisara.

Chapter2: The dance

Two weeks later

Atem, Seto, and Mahad where in front of the royal court. Atem and Seto where upset because their loves where not apprentices like them, and there for not apart of the royal court. However Mahad was staring at his love, Isis who was only a few seats down from where the boys sat. Mahad had this loving and far away look on his face.

"Psst" Seto whispered to his cousin

"Yeah?" Atem asked

"look at Mahad" Atem did what his cousin said to do. "He sure is lucky"

"How?"

"His love is apart of the royal court. While ours are not"

"Oh yeah"

"Want to mess with him?" Atem gave his cousin a sly smile, Seto easliy returned.

Meanwhile, Mahad just couldnt take his eyes off of Isis. 'Oh how i wish she loves me the way i do her.' he thought 'But she may not'

"Hey Mahad" Atem whispered. Which startled the young Magician.

"Yes my prince?" Only people apart of the royal family could call the prince his name while at a royal gathering.

"Stop staring or Isis will surely notice" Seto smirked/ remarked to his fellow apprentance.

Mahad couldnt help but blush. Which made both of the royal smirk. "That did not accure to me" Mahad said has he put his head down and began to blush really bad. The cousins then raised one of their eyebrows.

"Well i heard Isis..." Seto was cut off

"Welcome everyone" the Pharoh said "Now I know it is not common for me to just have a 'Special' night without it being a holiday. But i would like to make an announcement" everything grew more quiet it was distrbing " Two week from now i would be holding a ball now everyone within the royal court is to bring a date" the pharoh finished.

'This is my chance!' all three young boys thought.

(Isis P.O.V)

A ball! I hope Mahad ask me! I would love to go with him! But he might be thinking about taking someone else like that girl mally. I mean she's also a magician in training, and she's practically the most beutiful girl in the royal court. (She in not in line for a mallinum item though...).

(Outside the royal palace)

I left a few minutes ago i left the royal court to get some fresh air. I was close to the royal foutains, where i could see the figures of two girl. I could easily recognize, one had white hair and the other was wearing a hat. "Kisara! Mana!" I say, they turn.

"Isis!" they say in union. They asked me how the meeting went, and i told them about the ball. "OMR"

"Girls!" I laugh.

"Hopfully are loves ask us!" Mana said cheerfully. I give a gental chuckle, she was seriously in love the Atem.

(Inside)

The boys were the only ones left in the dining hall. "I cant believe it" Seto finally broke the ice.

"Yeah" Atem said they where still surprised by the ball. Only Mahad was troubled by the idea.

"What's the problem Mahad?" The cousins ask together

"I dont think i can ask Isis" Mahad sighed sadly

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Well she may want to go with Malik" the cousins face palmed

"Listen Mahad" Seto said gently "I know im not usually good at this..."

"But?"

"But if you dont ask Isis you two might aswell go and be heart borken and can both go with people you dont like"


	3. Chapter 3

A yugioh fanfic

Summary: Atem, Mana, Seto, Kisara, Isis, and Mahad are children and are in love! but what happens when Bakura, Dartz, and Malik kidnapped the girls! can the boys save their loves or will there loves be forever lost!

Hi I'm Peaceluver6498 and I love FanFiction!

Well here's my first story! couples: AtemxMana, IsisxMahad, SetoxKisara.

Chapter1: Love

In the palace gardens there were three girls. One with white hair blue eyes and wearing a tattered light brown peasant dress and light skin. Two with tan skin one of them had brown hair and was wearing a hat with a light tanned dress and shoes. The other girl had black hair and a white dress that covered her white shoes. Their names Kisara, Mana, and Isis. The three girls were like sisters and were in love with there best friends. Prince Atem, Apprentice Seto and Apprentice Mahad.

(Mana's P.O.V)

I'm hanging out in the gardens with my best friends that are like sisters Kisara and Isis, Kisara is really sweet. But she's not like most Egyptians. She has white hair, light skin and her family isnt rich her father is really sick and her mother has to work 2-3 jobs so they wont live on the streets. Its sad really. OMR (Oh My Ra) Atem, Mahad, and Seto are coming! I know im only 6 along with Kisara. Isis is 7. Anyway Im sooooooooooo in love with the prince! I dont know if he feels the same way about me. I wish he did.

(Normal P.O.V)

The boys where coming from a meeting with the Pharoh and their masters. With Seto next in line for the malliniom rod, and Mahad a magician in training and next in line for the milliniom ring, and Atem next in line for the malliniom puzzle the three boys were constantly around each other. They became the best of friends. They even told each other who they were in love with. "Hi girls" Atem said when they reached the girls. Atem then laid his eyes on Mana. As did Mahad did with Isis and Seto with Kisara.

Chapter2: The dance

Two weeks later

Atem, Seto, and Mahad where in front of the royal court. Atem and Seto where upset because their loves where not apprentices like them, and there for not apart of the royal court. However Mahad was staring at his love, Isis who was only a few seats down from where the boys sat. Mahad had this loving and far away look on his face.

"Psst" Seto whispered to his cousin

"Yeah?" Atem asked

"look at Mahad" Atem did what his cousin said to do. "He sure is lucky"

"How?"

"His love is apart of the royal court. While ours are not"

"Oh yeah"

"Want to mess with him?" Atem gave his cousin a sly smile, Seto easliy returned.

Meanwhile, Mahad just couldnt take his eyes off of Isis. 'Oh how i wish she loves me the way i do her.' he thought 'But she may not'

"Hey Mahad" Atem whispered. Which startled the young Magician.

"Yes my prince?" Only people apart of the royal family could call the prince his name while at a royal gathering.

"Stop staring or Isis will surely notice" Seto smirked/ remarked to his fellow apprentance.

Mahad couldnt help but blush. Which made both of the royal smirk. "That did not accure to me" Mahad said has he put his head down and began to blush really bad. The cousins then raised one of their eyebrows.

"Well i heard Isis..." Seto was cut off

"Welcome everyone" the Pharoh said "Now I know it is not common for me to just have a 'Special' night without it being a holiday. But i would like to make an announcement" everything grew more quiet it was distrbing " Two week from now i would be holding a ball now everyone within the royal court is to bring a date" the pharoh finished.

'This is my chance!' all three young boys thought.

(Isis P.O.V)

A ball! I hope Mahad ask me! I would love to go with him! But he might be thinking about taking someone else like that girl mally. I mean she's also a magician in training, and she's practically the most beutiful girl in the royal court. (She in not in line for a mallinum item though...).

(Outside the royal palace)

I left a few minutes ago i left the royal court to get some fresh air. I was close to the royal foutains, where i could see the figures of two girl. I could easily recognize, one had white hair and the other was wearing a hat. "Kisara! Mana!" I say, they turn.

"Isis!" they say in union. They asked me how the meeting went, and i told them about the ball. "OMR"

"Girls!" I laugh.

"Hopfully are loves ask us!" Mana said cheerfully. I give a gental chuckle, she was seriously in love the Atem.

(Inside)

The boys were the only ones left in the dining hall. "I cant believe it" Seto finally broke the ice.

"Yeah" Atem said they where still surprised by the ball. Only Mahad was troubled by the idea.

"What's the problem Mahad?" The cousins ask together

"I dont think i can ask Isis" Mahad sighed sadly

"WHAT? ! WHY NOT?!"

"Well she may want to go with Malik" the cousins face palmed

"Listen Mahad" Seto said gently "I know im not usually good at this..."

"But?"

"But if you dont ask Isis you two might aswell go and be heart borken and can both go with people you dont like"

Chapter 3: The bad guys

this chapter is going to be about the evil guys now. Malik is the Yami Marik not the good one.

Bakura's P.O.V

So the pharaoh is throwing a ball yeh? Well I guess Dartz, Malik, and I are going to have some fun. I went to the basement of the house Dartz, Malik and I share in Kenya (I don't know where they are so bare with me please). When I was in the basement I heard Dartz saying something. Probably a spell, he studies in the dark magic. Malik was down there too, doing nothing but sitting. 'He's most likely thinking of a way to get Kisara to be his' I thought.

"Boys listen up!" I said to grab their attention.

"Yes?" Dartz questions

"The pharaoh is having a ball"

"What's that got to do with us?" Malik says

"See if we can get Atem, Seto, and Mahad distracted or not get Mana, Isis, and Kisara to go with them then when it's dark out we snick into the palace and take the girls." I sum up.

"Hmmmmmm" the say together, they nod "Will do it!" Yes! now we can get our loves!

"Just a question what do we do when we have the girls?" Malik asked

"Easy we _make _them believe that their _loves_ don't love them. Get them to join us, that would surely destroy the Prince, his cousin, and that magician!" I exclaim. See here's the thing I'm in love with Mana, Malik is in love with Kisara, and Dartz is in love with Isis.

"Yes" Dartz said breaking the silence "I love the idea of getting Isis away from the apprentice magician."

"I agree" Malik said "Only with getting Kisara away from that no-good cousin of the prince!"

I sigh Malik always did get worked up when he thought about Kisara and Seto being together.

"Good, now we have to form a sneaky plan to lure the girls away from the festivities and take them!" I shout

"Hmmm" Dartz interrupted "How do we get them away? Surely they'll be by their loves all night?"

"Hmmm, I got it will take them after the ball! surely there wont be anyone to take notice then!"

"And then," Malik is going to finish "We can get them to become ours! And no one can/will stop us!"

"Muawhahahahha" we laugh.

their u guys have it Chapter 3, in the next chapter Atem, Seto, and Mahad ask Mana, Kisara, and Isis to the ball! eeeee! cant wait!


	4. Chapter 4

A yugioh fanfic

Chapter 4:Asking and Failing pt.1

Setos POV

There she is. Kisara. The love of my life. Okay so how do I ask a beautiful maiden such as she to the ball? Great I'm turning into Mahad. But seriously how do I get Kisara's attention? I slid my back against the tree I was hiding behind. When the wind picked up, I saw a pink flower, I picked it. Now how can I use it to get Kisara to go with me to the ball? My father always told me when he and mom broke up he was broken-hearted. He couldn't even get her to stay here, so I knew both of my parents (Dad never said why they did break-up. I should ask him later). Maybe I'm being paranoid. Just do it Seto! You've liked, I mean loved this girl since you first saw her! Just walk up to her, give her the flower and ask her to the ball! "If only it were that easy." I say aloud.

"If only what were so easy?" An angel voice said. I turned and saw Kisara next to me. Should I ask her now? I sighed.

"I want to ask this girl to the ball but I'm not sure if she'll say yes." I admit.

Kisara's POV

Seto just pretty much admitted he likes another girl! Of course why would her go for me a seriously poor peasant. should've known he would never love me back. I mean why would he? He's a guardian in training, and the kings' nephew! Why would he go for me, when he can practically have any girl he wants! (Except for Isis and Mana of course).

"So how long have you known this girl?"

"Practically my whole life, I'm very close to her too. I see her just about everyday." so now it's narrowed down to either Isis, Mana, and me. "She's really beautiful, though I don't think she knows just how beautiful she really is on the inside and out."

"How old is she?" knowing it can't be me. So it's either Isis or Mana who has his heart.

"She's six. So about two years younger than me." He likes Mana! Wait don't jump to conclusions Kisara!

"What does she look like?"

"Pale, blue eyes."

Setos POV

The whole pale and blue eyes thing was so Kisara could catch on that I love her and no one else. I took a deep breath "Kisara?" she looked me in the eyes. "Will you got to the ball with me? As friends of course?" I had to ask as friends! She might not even love me back! So it was better to be safe then sorry. She looks upset maybe I shouldn't've asked.

"yes, I will go with you as friends" I thanked her. "Now I must go find Isis and Mana. Mana first knowing that she might be up to something, and I might need to talk her out of it." She walked up and left. "Oh" she called back "Just so you know the girl you were talking about might like you back." Then she ran out of view to find one of her best friends. I took a deep sigh, well since the girl I love left, might as well go find my cousin and that magician (or as we call each other when there are no adults around and around the girls only. My brothers). And on my way into the palace I couldn't help but think. Does Kisara really love me back? Did she know, I was talking about her? Did I give to much information away? Why does love have to be so confusing? Sighing I went into the palace to look for my brothers.

**Okay now I need your help. I'm having trouble coming up with how Atem asks Mana and how Mahad asks Isis. So tell me what you all think should happen. oh and disclaimer: IOWN NONE OF THIS! okay see you all next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

A yugioh fanfic

Chapter5: asking and failing pt.2

Isis' POV

Water. I'm looking out a window and see the Nile. When I think water I think peace and tranquility.

Mahads POV

Mally and I were taking a break in our magic training.

"Mahad?" she says

"yes?"

"you wont believe what happened"

"what happened?"

"Colin asked me to the ball!"

"That's great! you two seriously like each other"

"Yes. we do. so what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who are you taking to the ball? Could it be a certain black headed girl that's next in line for the millennium necklace?" I blush

"Umm... well... I... yes?...no..."

"Oh for the sake of Ra! Did you ask Isis or not?"

"no"

"why?"

"Because I think she likes Colin"

"Mahad!"

"Hey, the truth hurts"

"Not that! I cant believe you think Isis likes Colin! she doesn't!"

"then who does she like?"

"why don't you ask her yourself?" my blush gets even redder. "Seriously, she doesn't like Colin. now go ask her to the ball"

"Okay..." I walk off to go find Isis.

Isis' POV

I heard footsteps coming.

"Who goes there?"

"And I thought you were calm Isis. Why are you on edge?"

"Sorry, Mahad I've just felt troubled lately"

"With what?"

"I cant help but feel something bad is going to happen after the ball" he comes over while I stare out that window, and puts his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but blush.

"Well, considering you are next in line for the necklace I wouldn't doubt you. So how bad is this feeling?"

"Like people are going to be kidnapped- and held hostage, while other people worry." I start to feel light headed.

"Isis!" Mahad whisper- shouts.

Isis' vision

I heard two voices talking. "I love you" I hear three male voices say

"I love you too" three female voices say. Something felt wrong.

"To bad! The girls are ours!" A cold voice says.

end vision.

I wake up.

"Isis! Thank goodness you woke up"

"How long was I out?"

"About five minutes."

"I had a vision. Though it wasn't clear. I couldn't see who was talking."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. I heard three male voices say 'I love you' then three female voices say 'I love you too' then a single cold voice said 'to bad! The girls are ours!'"

"hmmm maybe we should talk more about this at the ball. Just the two of us."

"Mahad? Are you asking me to the ball?" Please, say yes I think.

"I guess I am. As friends though."

"Of course. That's understand able." He nods. "Now, I must leave- I have to go find Mana and Kisara. Mana first-knowing her she's planning some sort of prank."

"Of course" we part ways. Me to find my friends and Mahad to his studies.

Normal POV.

On their way to their destinations. Both couldn't help but think. 'I wish we could go to the ball as more than friends'

**Okay now I need your help. I'm having trouble coming up with how Atem asks Mana. So tell me what you all think should happen. oh and disclaimer: IOWN NONE OF THIS! okay see you all next week.**


End file.
